Charles Raymond Shotis (1932-2006)
Charles Shotis (1932-2006) Birth Charles was born February 13th, 1932 to parents Charles Shotis (1898-1993) and Anne Sylvia Griggas (1910-2004). Childhood Charles grew up and lived with his parents and 2 sisters in Detroit, Michigan Marriage Charles married Pauline Lee Standridge (1929-2016) just after his 21st birthday. They went on to have 3 children. Pauline is still living, as of 2013. Pauline passed away January 1, 2016 after having successful surgery from a broken neck. Children by Pauline Charles and Pauline had the following three children together: *Paula Renee Shotis (1954-) Looking for work after leaving Comfort Keepers. She moved onto another home care company, but due to personality issues with the owners, left that company. Paula has since left Massachusetts in late 2011 and lives with the family in Florida. UPDATE - As of December 2012, Paula has gone back to PEO payroll prcessing. Loves the company that she is working for, and plans on staying theere until she decides to retire. *Gregory Michael Shotis (1956-) Truck Driver - like his father - has taken a new direction and is now a truck dispatcher, still in the transportation field. Greg still lives in Colorado. UPDATE - Greg is now working on a ranch in CO and taking groups out on trail rides and camping excusions. He is in his zone in working with horses. *Kelly Lynn Shotis (1962-) Certified Professional Coder-Hospital for a facility in Lakeland Florida. Kelly moved her family and Mom to Florida in 2010. Charles and Pauline had 2 grandsons. Christopher, son of Gregory - whom they have lost track of and Nicholas (1989-),son of Kelly. Additional note on Nicholas Campeau, son of Kelly. He will be joining the service in November 2008 (Navy - like his uncle on his father's side). Nick's dream when his Poppa was diagnosed with cancer, was to be a Registered Nurse, when he was small. Once he understood what was wrong, he told his Poppa and Nanny, that he wanted to be a nurse to take care of them. As with all things, when Nick joined the Navy, he changed direction. Currently, Paula is not sure what he will be handling in the Navy, only thing known is it is not nursing. Updated note on Nicholas, he was honorably discharged from the service due to medical (family Migraines) after dealing with a migraine for 3 weeks. According to the Navy, he is not allowed to serve in any branch due to being subjected to migraines. Additional family updates - Paula moved to Massachusetts in 2008 and then moved to Florida to be with the family. She has been job hunting for over 15 months. In December 2012, Paula found her final job. Processing payrolls for a start-up PEO, she has found herself again after almost 18 months f unemployment. Kelly moved to Florida with Mom and the rest of her family in May 2010. Kelly built a home in 2012 to accommodate the entire crew. They have settled in quite well, and are now true Floridians. Gregory has lived in the Colorado area for over 30 years. An additional update - Nicholas got married on February 4, 2011 to Caitlin Gillis. They are expecting their first child at the end of the year. Additional family updates - Nick and Caitlin have added a son to their family. Jackson is the fourth generation living in the household. Right now the household consists of Pauline, Paula, Kelly and Cliff, Nicholas and Caitlin, and Jackson. In addition to Paula's 9 year old Maine Coon, Bailey - Kelly's 7 year old black cat, Sheba and 5 year old chihuahua, Buddy, Nick and Caitlin have brought 2 yellow lab puppies into the mix, Max and Baxter. As of July 27, 2013, the puppies have been with us 2 months and they are now months old. Death Charles fought a 17 year battle with Non-Hodgkin lymphoma, for which he underwent liquid chemo-therapy called Bexar in 2005, plus other chemo-therapy drugs in 2006. The cancer went into remission several times, but Charles ultimately died of the disease in August, 2006. Category:Non-SMW people articles